True Lust
by xoxoShannenxoxo
Summary: Bella Swan meets a man that she cannot deny she has an instant attraction too.


I live in a small town named Forks in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State. Nearly everyday the sky is covered in a blanket of cloud with the occasional appearance of the sun but that was very rare. It rains here more than any other place in the United States of America. Maybe it reflects my mood as I wasn't fond of living here.

I lived with my dad, Charlie in a two-bed roomed house that he had bought when my mother, Renee was with us. It was from this town that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old to live in Phoenix where she met Phil, her latest conquest. I didn't want to impose on her new life so I decided to move back to Forks and live with Charlie

He seemed genuinely pleased that I wanted to live with him and had gotten me registered for high school. But it was to be awkward as neither of us was what anyone would call verbose.

"Bella? I brought home some pizza." Charlie called up to me. I was in my room reading my favourite book but marked my place and headed to the kitchen intending to finish reading after I ate.

Charlie was already tucking into dinner and a beer when I entered. I took my seat opposite Charlie which always felt like I interrogation.

"So how was your day?" My dad always asked even though if anything interesting happened he would know anyway.

"Just like every other day." I replied

Charlie was the Police Chief of Forks, but in a small town there was not a lot for him to do as the locals weren't exactly known for causing trouble. After school, I worked as a waitress at the diner my dad used to frequently visit before I lived with him. I normally make the dinner but because it was my day off, Charlie thought I might as well have a break from cooking too.

"Have you done your homework?"

"I have."

I looked more like Renee than Charlie. I was ivory-skinned and fortunately it was very clear, almost translucent looking. I had always been slender, but soft and I wasn't an athlete as I lacked the hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself. My hair was brown and long and in good condition because I wasn't the type to straighten it everyday. Normally I would just put it up after washing it and let it dry naturally. My hair can look good when I style it but because it rains most of the time it just wasn't worth it.

I wouldn't say I had nice eyes as they were just a plain brown colour like my hair, however, I was lucky to have inherited my mother's long eyelashes.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Charlie stating the obvious as per usual.

"Doesn't it always?"

"Not always," He smiled. "The weatherman said it's going to snow next week."

"Joy." And with that I ate the last of my dinner so I could head up to finish my book.

I didn't sleep well that night as the constant _whooshing _of the rain and wind kept me awake. I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight when the rain finally settled into a drizzle. Maybe I should get ear plugs after all. I had a shower with the temperature high as I was cold after getting out of a warm bed.

Outside it was still raining. I tied my hair up after blow drying it as straight as possible and then I put on some faded jeans and a jumper. I took a look in the mirror and though this was as good as it gets. I had some cereal before I donned my jacket and headed out into the rain.

My truck was parked on the drive way. It was a faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. I loved it because I was never one for flashy cars. Inside the truck, it was nice and dry but the tan upholstered seats still had the same faint smell of tobacco, gasoline and peppermint from the first time I ever sat in it. The engine roared to life as I began my journey to school.

The school was, like most other places, just off the highway. For someone new, it would not be obvious it was a school if it wasn't for the sign saying Forks High School. The school itself looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks that were surrounded by so many trees and shrubs

I drove around the school, following the line of traffic to park my truck..

First lesson like always was English, but I didn't mind this as I loved reading. The reading list at the start of the year was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner which I had already read for recreational purposes. Eric, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as oil slick waved to me across the room, where I waved back. When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, I got my jacket and headed out into the rain which had picked up.

Next was Trigonometry and I hate that subject because I was never that good at it but Jessica was there to keep me entertained. She was tiny and several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights.. Once that lesson was over there was Spanish which quickly passed in no time, making way for lunch.

I made my way to the cafeteria with Jessica where the rest of my friends were already sat at the table. I bought an apple and a bottle of water before I took my seat next to Mike. He was a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes.

"Hey Bella. The love of my life. When are we going to go on a date?" Mike asked.

I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me before settling on my usual excuse

"I told you Mike, I am very busy with school and work. I don't have the time to date." Oh why does he have to be persistent. Sooner or later I will have to say yes to appease him.

"You always say that."

"Maybe cause it's the truth and besides why don't you ask Jessica cause I know she likes you." I said knowing full well she could hear me.

"I do not." Jessica retaliated while beet red in the face looking down at the table.

"Why Jessica if I had known before…" They went off into their own conversation with the occasional giggle coming from Jess.

I took out my battered copy of Pride and Prejudice and read till the end of lunch as I was biting into my apple.

I thrown away my apple core and headed for biology. In this lesson, a boy named Tyler was my lab partner. He was a nice enough guy but he kept droning on and on about which girls he found hot.

"So you finally got Mike of your back then?" Tyler questioned.

"It appears so" I smiled at him.

"Well that's good cause now you don't have to pretend you don't date anymore."

"Huh? I wasn't lying to Mike about that." I replied knowing the truth was that I wasn't interested in anyone in Forks.

"Sure." There he goes with the sarcasm.

I was saved from Mr Banner calling for silence but he soon set us to work on an experiment. It wouldn't have taken me too long to complete if Tyler hadn't kept blabbing on about a 'hot chick' that he saw on Saturday whilst at Port Angeles.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat after school?" He grinned.

This could not be happening, I do not need another Mike.

"Oh, well- I am actually working tonight." Well that didn't sound believable at all.

"That's what you say to Mike." He looked at me with his bottom lip jutting out a little bit, in jest.

"I am honestly working tonight." I said a bit too sharp but he was seriously pissing me off. "Sorry Tyler, maybe another time."

"Ok then, I'll hold you to that." He grinned.

Next lesson, I had gym and Coach Clapp made us play basketball. The team I was on, won with no help on my behalf. I liked to participate as little as possible as I didn't see the point to be competitive in a game that meant nothing.

The final bell rang at last. I walked to my truck and saw Mike and Jess huddled close to his Suburban, gazing into each others eyes. Next to them was Tyler waving at me while Lauren, more so Jessica's friend than mine was staring at him in the distance before looking at me to give me a dirty look. Great, now to get Tyler to stop pestering me, I need to set him up with Lauren.


End file.
